


Under the skin

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-04
Updated: 2003-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the skin

Under the skin, under the all-important scar, he was just a boy. Just a child, struggling to keep up in an adult world, with adult responsibilities and the expectations of all the adults in the world.

Under the skin, he was simply pink muscle and white bone. Just red, red blood, so eager it seemed to escape, more than it seemed such a small body ought to be able to hold.

Under the skin, his soul was all too easy to find. Just too effortless to break, to throw away in shattered pieces.

Children grow up, but he never will.


End file.
